Hidden Within Lies An Aesir
by Miranda de la Costa
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Who would have known what she was capable of? After all she was convinced she was a Midguardian.
1. Falling Maidens Cause Turmoil

_A/N: I do not own Thor or any of the other Marvel Characters mentioned in the Story. I do own the OC characters mentioned. One of them is loosely based off a video game character that is my favorite. Not a complete copy but I have based it off of the story since it can tie into this universe. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Plunging Maidens Cause Turmoil

Heimdall's eyes squinted in order to gaze into the Asgardian sky. At first he confused it with a bird that was plunging to get its prey. He willed his eyes to focus on the object in order to distinguish whether or not it was a threat to the realm and more importantly, the palace.

Heimdall, what is it that you see?" he heard a familiar voice question him. He turned around to see the eldest prince looking at him intently,

"I see something falling towards Asgard and it doesn't look like any bird I have seen..." Before he could finish his sentence Thor had spun Mjölnir, his beloved hammer, and threw himself into the air. He bolted towards the object and realized that it was covered in a very bright light that blinded him. After his eyes adjusted to the light he gasped. It was no dangerous object; it was an unconscious woman plunging to the ground below. He flew towards her once more and without hesitation took her within his arms and slowly lowered himself to the ground to make sure not to stir her. He looked at the woman who lay motionless in his arms. She was quite beautiful. She had back length grey almost white hair and a beautiful pale complexion. She was slender but muscular. Her head piece was magnificent as it was Silver plated with feathers sticking out from the back like small fans. He couldn't stop looking at her almost as if he were in a trance. As if jarred from a daydream he walked quickly to the palace to get the attention of the healers.

The God of Mischief and Lies Loki was walking towards the throne room when suddenly the doors behind him opened and he saw his older brother Thor briskly running to the throne room. He spotted Loki and shouted,

"Loki, seek a healer this woman is in need of help!" Without hesitating Loki ran to the hospital wing and searched for a healer. He couldn't stop thinking about the woman in his brother's arms and how beautiful she was. He hoped that the woman would at least make it so that he could get to know her better. Loki located one of the healers and motioned for him to follow him,

"You are needed in the throne room; my brother has found a wounded maiden." The two ran to the throne room where the Odin, Frigga and Thor all surrounded the woman who lay on the floor in front of the throne. Frigga, being the maternal woman, was whispering comforting words to the unconscious maiden,

"Fear not child, for you will be well." She stroked the young woman's hair. Odin look of concern marred his face as he turn to look at Thor,

"You say, she fell from the sky and was coming toward the ground?" Thor nodded,

"Yes Father, I do not know why or how but Heimdall was the first to warn me, I merely intervened to make sure that she was not harmed any further." The Asgardian King felt a pang of dread,

"I must speak to Heimdall. Frigga, attend to the maiden and make sure that she is not alone when she awakens." The Asgardian Queen nodded as she continued to hum comforting songs to the maiden."

Loki and Thor could not help but watch as the healer muttered incantations and spells in order to help the maiden. A green light enveloped her body as the magic began its work and after what seemed like hours the healer turned to Frigga,

"Your Highness, although she was unharmed on the outside, her soul is gone. I have done the best that I can. But it is futile. It is best to prepare funeral arrangements." The queen thanked him and he bowed to mark his leave. Thor and Loki watched him leave and when they caught his eye he bowed to them as well. When the healer was gone Frigga continued watch over her until she saw her children come to her. She smiled at the maiden's form and sighed,

"She is quite beautiful. From her clothing and head piece she seems to be Aesir. Such a shame..." Thor and Loki's eyebrows raised in shock,

"I heard Aesir women were beautiful, but I merely thought that they were exaggerations." Thor quipped,

"As did I. Well too bad we will never know how Aesir women are in person." Thor nodded,

"Indeed. What a waste of beauty… Well, I must take her to the undertakers and prepare for the burial" He began to walk towards the maiden to pick up the body when the palace suddenly began to vibrate as the body of the woman lifted up into the air and enveloped it in the same bright light that Thor first saw her in. The three royals backed up in surprise. Suddenly a hard encasement of crystal surrounded her. The encasement then started glowing bright once more. Thor approached the encased woman and stuck his hand out to touch her,

"Brother that is not advisable! It is strong magic!" Loki cried out. As soon as he got too close the barrier fired an energy blast that hurled him backwards into the palace walls." Frigga and Loki ran towards him to check on him. The three looked up as they saw the crystal barrier with the maiden inside slowly sink into the floor disappearing from sight,

"What in Valhalla's name?" Thor murmured.

Heimdall bowed at Odin who approached him. He knew that Odin would be coming to speak to him. It was only natural since it's very rare for someone to fall from the sky, especially in Asgard,

"Heimdall, Thor told me that you saw the woman fall from the sky." The Guardian of the Realms nodded his head,

"He speaks the truth Highness, once I told him; He flew off to save her. Is she well?"

"The healer is working on her now." Suddenly the door flew open revealing Thor, Loki and Frigga. They all had a look of bewilderment and confusion on their face. "Odin turned to face them as both he and Heimdall looked at the three royals. Odin was the first to speak,

"What has happened?" Loki began,

"Father, the healer ran some tests on the woman and it was found that she was physically well but her soul was gone…" Thor cut in,

"He told us to prepare her for burial but as soon as I went to her the bright light I found her falling with encased her in a crystal barrier and started glowing again. When I reached out to touch her it sent me flying and then it disappeared!" Odin turned around once more to Heimdall,

"Is this going to be a threat to Asgard?" Heimdall stared out the window and thought for a long moment,

"I'm…not sure Highness…" Odin looked perplexed. He then started shouting out orders,

"Guards! Find the crystal with the woman in it. If you see it, destroy it!" There was a flurry of moment as the guards began shouting and moving around the castle hoping to find the crystal encasement with the maiden.

_A/N: That is the first chapter! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have the time to leave a review and let me know how you liked the first chapter. It's usually the hardest one to write for me. Also if you have a Twitter follow me MiranDelaCosta. I usually let my readers know when I've updated. Until next Chapter!_


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 2: Something Wicked This Way Comes

Lena Emerson bid her boss goodbye as she walked out of the restaurant as her shift ended, "Thanks Edna, I'll see you tomorrow!" Her smile evaporated as soon as she turned around and walked out the door, "Bitch." She cursed. Edna had yelled at her for something she didn't do. Ironically enough Edna was the one who messed up but she was too prideful and narcissistic to admit that she had made an honest mistake. Plus if she had brought it up to Jonathan, the District Manager of the local chain, it would probably come bite her in the you-know-where. It was highly known that both Edna and Jonathan liked to shack up together whenever the two of them were off the clock. The rumor started from one of the wait staff in one of the locations had spotted them making out in Jonathan's purple Camaro. From then on the rumor spread like herpes in a low grade brothel. Lena sighed; well at least the day was over and she could head over to her little one bedroom and one bath apartment. She had a rough day considering she had to deal with horn dogs who kept on trying to hit on her while she clearly showed no interest. On top of that there was one old lady who kept on bothering her about every little thing that you can imagine from the soup being too cold to not enough ice in her cup. Lena was glad because if the old lady had stayed any longer Lena would have choked her. The upside was that even with the perverted guys and the nagging old lady they had all tipped her very well. Lena knew how to treat her guests. She sighed again once she reached her car door. She reached for her keys in her coat pocket but realized that they were missing,

"What the fu…" She drew out the last word as she frantically searched her bag and her apron pockets, but there were still no sign of the keys. Suddenly it dawned on her as she looked through her car window, "You've got to be shitting me!" She yelled in frustration. There were her keys still in the ignition dangling slightly as if they were giving her the middle finger. She groaned in frustration as she pressed her forehead against the window. She remembered she had her iPhone and pulled it out to call someone until someone spoke,

"Need some help?" Lena turned around and saw two women looking at her sympathetically. The one who had spoken seemed like the older of the two with stick straight long hair past her shoulders and was attractive. The other woman seemed to be in her mid to late twenties with dark brown, wavy hair.

"I've seemed to have locked my keys in my car." Lena replied sheepishly. The oldest woman smiled kindly and sympathized,

"Oh I hate it when that happens. No problem, Darcy can pop the door open for you. As if on cue Darcy pulled out a Slim Jim and slid it through the widow and the door on the driver's side. After a few minutes of attempting to open the car, the young woman laughed triumphantly and opened the car door. A wave of relief washed over Lena,

"You guys are life savers. Thank you so much." Darcy put her hands on her hips in a stereotypical hero position,

"No need to thank us citizen, just remember only you can prevent forest fires!" Lena busted out laughing. She already liked this girl. She looked over at the other woman,

"How about some food? I work at the IHOP and I'll be happy to get Sonny to whip something up for you guys." The two women looked at each other and then looked at her. The other woman looked at her,

"Sure! We'd love to! My name is Jane Foster," She stuck out her hand. Lena stuck her hand out,

"Lena Emerson, but my friends call me Lennie." Jane smiled and pointed over to the other woman,

"This is Darcy Lewis, she's my intern." Darcy bowed majestically,

"At your service." Lena laughed and shook her hand as well,

"Come on. Let's get inside and get you guys a bite to eat." The three women walked into the IHOP where Edna looked at Lena in a confused manner,

"I thought you were going home?" Lena gave a fake laugh,

"Yeah, well…thing change." She grabbed menus and handed it to Jane and Darcy who accepted it graciously, "Okay guys, let me know when you're ready to order." They nodded and skimmed the menu. After a few moments they ordered their meals and Lena made her way to the kitchen where Sonny, the longtime cook at the location, stood. After she gave him the orders she made her way back to Jane and Darcy, "the food should be out in ten minutes." The women thanked her and asked her to join them. Lena smiled happy to oblige. While they waited for the food, "Lena decided to get to know her two "heroines" better,

"So, what do you guys do?" Jane smiled,

"I'm an astrophysist and Darcy is my coworker." Jane looked over at Darcy, who raised an eyebrow,

"Actually I'm her bitch." Darcy quipped. The three women laughed but suddenly Lena felt very inadequate. Jane and Darcy were close to her age but here she was twenty six and still a waitress. She made a quick promise to herself that she was going to do better. Jane interrupted her thoughts,

"Lena?" the twenty six year old looked up,

"What? Oh sorry, what did I miss?" Darcy jumped in,

"She was asking how long have you worked here ?" Lena blushed,

"Five years. When I moved out of my parents' house I needed to get a job while at school and I've been stuck here ever since. I've been trying to look for a job but nothing's popped up job wise." Darcy, highly interested in Lena's life jumped in again,

"But how can you survive with this paycheck. It's barely enough to get by?"

"Darcy!" Jane hissed. The younger woman looked appalled that she was being chastised,

"What? It's true." Jane sighed at Darcy and gave Lena an apologetic look. The woman laughed and dismissed Jane's look,

"Oh, it's okay. It's an honest question. Besides, I moonlight at the local strip joint." She gave them a serious look. Awkward silence ensued until Lena laughed, "Guys relax, it' a joke." The three women giggled and eagerly talked until Sonny called Lena to get the food. Lena brought the plates over and they enjoyed their meals together. When the plates were empty Lena got up and took their plates back, pausing briefly to speak to Edna. She then came back to the table,

"Shall we go?" The other two women nodded and gathered their things. When they headed to the door, Darcy turned to the other two,

"I'm going to head over the store down the road and check out the comics. Don't wait for me, okay?" She thanked Lena for the meal and headed for her destination. Jane shook her head,

"Oh, Darcy." Lena smiled after the retreating form of the younger woman,

"She seems like a sweet kid." Jane nodded,

"With everything I've been through…Oddly enough, she's kept me sane." Lena looked over at Jane who seemed lost in thought with a warm smile on her face. She was about to inquire about what she meant by that when she decided it was too personal of a question to ask a person she just met. Jane turned to Lena and smiled,

"Well Lena, I must be on my way. My work calls me," She pulled out a business card, "Text me your number. Darcy and I would love to hang out with you some more." Lena smiled excited that she could possibly have made two new friends,

"Definitely! I would like that very much. Thank you again for your help with getting my keys out!" She accepted the card and said her goodbyes to Jane. The two women parted ways and each headed to their own homes. Jane worked on her research while Lena listened to her iPod and surfed the internet. Rocking out to her favorite music, she did not realize that a dark figure had entered her apartment unannounced.

_A/N: I hoped you liked it. I think that it's going to just get more interesting from here. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and leaving a review. It really keeps me motivated in writing knowing that someone is enjoying my stories as much as I love writing them._


End file.
